


Demon I am and Face I Peel

by Roterwolkenvogel



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Open Ending, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The title has nothing to do with the content, aftermath of that one scene, cause the author was running out of fuel, force skyping, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roterwolkenvogel/pseuds/Roterwolkenvogel
Summary: Kylo Ren has had some very unsatisfying last days – the scavenger girl, his old master, his mother, the fleet, the lost battle. And Hux. Always Hux who pushes and pushes until he – Kylo himself – breaks and snaps. At him. At everyone.The past days haven't been any better for Hux and Phasma either.





	Demon I am and Face I Peel

**Author's Note:**

> As a rule I do not post fanfics. However "The Last Jedi" left me a Kylux mess so RIP. I honestly just wanted a fic where Hux is pregnant with Kylo's child for whatever reason during the force choke scene.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is unbeta-ed due to the Mpreg so please holler if there are any errors!

Kylo Ren has had some very unsatisfying last days – the scavenger girl, his old master, his mother, the fleet, the lost battle. And Hux. Always Hux who pushes and pushes until he – Kylo himself – breaks and snaps. At him. At everyone.

Really now, Kylo thinks to himself, he had it coming. He can’t – wait. Hux. Hux who is an insufferable twat but he’s Kylo’s insufferable brat. That, and he’s pregnant. With their child.

 

He fucked up, didn’t he?

 

*

 

Hux has had some very unsatisfying last days – being thrown around by force users, force choked and forced to swear allegiance to this overgrown toddler of a knight of Ren.

(In a private part of his mind he admits that he’d have readily sworn allegiance if Kylo had just asked nicely instead of force choking him in the middle of the day like he had watched too many Darth Vader holovideos again)

 

But like this?

Never like this.

 

But here he is, in his quarters (their quarters, his mind supplies but he shuts that treacherous voice out), assessing the damage those last few (unsatisfying) days have left on him.

A dark purple choker around his neck, blotted finger prints, overlapping, as if Kylo had more than two hands. Knees bruised from where Snoke threw him on the bridge. His left side one huge bruise where Kylo shoved him into the ship’s hull. 

 

Wonderful.

 

His belly is partially blotted with bruises too and he possessively curls a hand over the slight arch. He knows he should drag himself down to medbay right now to have them check if the fragile life he’s been carrying is still there but he can’t bear to think of the looks they’d give him, those pitiful gazes.

He needs no pity. He is General Starkiller (not Starfailure, thank you very much) and he knows no fear.

 

But, but –

No.

Not now.

Breathe.

In and out. And in and out.

Repeating, repeating until his heart stops its attempt at racing out of his chest.

 

He redresses. Drapes on his greatcoat, slicks his hair back, wipes the sweat from his brows.

 

And makes his way to the medbay to visit Phasma.

 

*

 

Phasma has had some very unsatisfying last days – last but not least due to that meddling scum of a deserted trooper, a hangar full of flames and her own skin burned in large patches.

The bacta gel does nothing to quell the pain but she breathes, breathes, breathes through it.

She is General Phasma and she will not succumb.

 

Yet she is glad when the sliding doors to her room swish open and the familiar figure or Armitage Hux strolls through them.

 

He looks harried. Beaten.

 

She supposes that this is how one looks when one has been fighting with one’s partner too rough, too long, too hard.

She can’t fault him for fighting back though she wishes he had not. She does care for him like an older sister would for her annoying brother and she can see how every bruise hurts him.

 

“Has medical checked you?”, she wheezes from under her oxygen mask and he frowns at her.

“Has medical cleared you to nag at me?”, he shots back, unnerved and yet fond.

Her throat burns too much to give him and appropriate response so she gives him the finger.

 

The faintest of smiles curls at his lips as he sits down next to her.

“No they have not. I-“, he falters, frowns, starts anew: “No they have not. I haven’t had time yet, what’s with dealing with the mess our newly appointed _Supreme Leader_ has left me with.”

 

*

 

He is aware of what Phasma really wants to know but he refuses. He tells her about what she missed while the medical personnel tried their damnest to save her life after her fall into the fiery pits of debris.

Tells her in great detail of how Kylo Ren ordered to shoot the force projection of his old master with everything they had.

He does not tell her about the abuse.

He knows she sees it in his eyes, in the rings around them and in the dark patches that peek out of his collar.

She can put two and two together.

 

He leaves when she slips into a fitful sleep and makes his way to the main ward.

 

His usual doctor is a woman of no-nonsense attitude – the same one who had patched Kylo Ren together after he had pulled him from the imploding planet and had yelled at him when he tried to resist her order of bedrest.

He likes her.

Her gaze is like steel when she looks at him and wordlessly gestures to the cot. There is soot on her face and gore on her hands and he watches enraptured as she washes them under the sonic.

 

“Undress”, she orders and he does as told, ignoring her sharp intake of breath as he slowly, bit by bit, unveils the damage his body endured.

He knows it looks bad when her touch is careful and he can see her trying to figure out how she can touch him without invoking too much pain.

At least her gaze is free of pity (for now).

 

By unspoken agreement, they leave his belly for last once all his other bruises and hurts are addressed.

He lies back and thinks of the First Order as she applies the cool jelly on his belly and he closes the eyes as he feels the weight of the scanner on his skin, harsh and unyielding.

Seconds pass and he still can’t bear to open his eyes and look at the screen at the unmoving lump of cells at-

 

“The child is unharmed”, she declares and he lets out a breath he wasn’t aware holding.

Damn Kylo Ren, damn the First Order, damn all of this but his child is safe. No thanks to anyone but him but he is used to that.

 

(You started to actually rely on Kylo, his mind speaks up and he grimaces.)

 

“However”, the doctor continues (and how can one word hold so much meaning, Hux muses): “I would advise you to take it lightly, General. Failing this, at least do not engage Kylo Ren any more than necessary.”

 

He does not miss how she does not refer to him as Supreme Leader.

He really likes her.

 

*

 

Hux is not in their shared quarters.

Hux is not on the bridge.

Hux is not somewhere overseeing the damage.

Hux is not with Phasma.

 

 

“Where is Hux?!”, Kylo seethes and a nervous Dopheld Mitaka looks at him with wide eyes but gives out nothing.

Knows nothing, Kylo realises as he overtakes the man’s mind in a single sweep, desperate to find the wayward general.

Annoyed, he shows Mitaka aside and stalks off, a vague plan forming in his mind when he hears Hux controlled voice thanking someone, just a few meters down the corridor.

 

Hux and the downtrodden doctor in his vicinity both freeze as Kylo marches over and he can see how Hux’ face shuts down, his eyes spewing vitriol.

There is not a single thought escaping that he could pick up and deep down somewhere, he is impressed at how well the other man has learned what he thought him about mind control.

The much larger part of him is furious.

 

“The child?”,. he barks out and in the split second after the words leave his mouth he knows that it was precisely the wrong thing to say.

 

*

 

Yelling and things falling and crushing wake her up from her fitful slumber she has drifted off while Hux talked.

He is not by her side anymore so she feels safe to assume that he is at least involved in whatever triggered the shouting match.

And oh, there’s the tell-tale whirring of a light saber and those last patches of hair that aren’t burned away bristle.

She wishes she could stand up and go out and yell at them but she has more cables in her than a charging cruiser so she keeps herself still and listens.

The shouting is muted and overlapped by the crashing but she likes to think she can hear Kylo Ren’s deep baritone and Hux’ lighter voice that verges on screeching when he screams himself into a fit.

Really now, they should know better.

 

*

 

Hux spares a brief moment to think of Phasma whose room is right next to where he and Kylo are currently shouting at each other but then he has to duck when Kylo’s erratic swinging of his light saber gets a little too close for comfort.

He’d like to think that Kylo would never actually truly hurt him but after these past days? He is not so sure.

 

When a blaster shot fired by his doctor knocks Kylo out cold, he blames those past days as well.

Kylo would usually be better prepared for anyone sneaking up on him (most likely the force whispering in his ears) those past hours have taken a toll on him too.

He lets the nurses drag Kylo’s limp (and heavy) frame on a stretcher and whisk him away before he himself gets ushered out the medical wing by his doctor, who keeps a firm grip on his arm right up until they reach the ward’s heavy doors.

 

Then she releases him to step outside like the General he is but the side-eye she gives him is telling.

 

_Do not engage Kylo Ren any more than necessary._

 

He can hear her saying in his mind just so short ago and she does has a point.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren wakes up to darkness and no Hux.

The cot he lies on is uncomfortable and the sheets too thin and flimsy, not like the ones he has in his (their) quarters that are fluffy and soft and warm.

The metal of the cot digs uncomfortably in his spine.

 

_Rey_ , he finds himself thinking.

_Rey_ , louder.

**_REY_** , screaming.

 

_What_ , her reply is curt and short and he does not need to see her face to see the betrayal in her eyes. Still stinging.

In a way, her naivety is endearing.

 

Now that he has her attention again, he is not sure if it was wise to call to her for assistance. If he tells her, his mother will know too. The entire Resistance will know that-

 

_What_

 

_I fucked up_

 

_You did_

 

_In different ways than you think_

 

The force relays her hesitation before her next sentence – _Do you want to talk about it_

 

_No_

 

He slams her out but not before he catches the whisper of _rude_ over their shared connection.

 

Really now, he is foolish. Calling up on his enemy just because he is so shaken by the past events.

_Weak, weak, weak._

Chants Snoke’s voice in his mind and he growls.

 

But he has surpassed him, hasn’t he? Snoke is dead and nothing stands between him and Hux now.

 

Apart from the fact that he had lost himself enough to hurt the first person he truly cared for since a long while.

 

*

 

Millicent has dealt with worse. She has also, however, dealt with better.

She sits primly on top of the unmade bedcovers and oversees the room with her pale eyes.

A queen on her throne.

 

Hux is curled up next to her, sleeping.

And she watches over him like a sentry.

 

*

 

Hux has changed the code to their quarters.

Hux has **_changed_** the code to their quarters.

 

It truly is as much of a “fuck you”-response he is likely to get from the general.

Kylo Ren rubs his nose where he has run face first into the door, expecting it to open as usual.

He contemplates the merits of bringing out his light saber to slash the offending piece of steel into tiny ribbons.

He discards the idea as detrimental to his objective – which is to make Hux realise that he still needs (wants!) him.

 

He settles for knocking. Loudly, just in case anyone doubts that he is going soft.

He isn’t.

He is just scared that Hux might take some more heavy measures.

Like not including him in the pregnancy anymore. Or having the child hidden away. Or terminating the pregnancy. Or-

 

*

 

Who exactly had let this man-child with a father issue bigger than the Death Star become a father again?

Hux muses.

Oh yes, it was him.

Foolish.

Truly foolish.

 

Not for the first time Hux curses his nature that makes him miss Kylo, crave his presence.

But no. Kylo has to learn.

 

He gets up (slowly, so slowly) – now that the battle rush has passed he is acutely aware of every single bruise on his body, every single scratch.

All of them hurt in different ways.

 

*

 

Millicent observes him from where she is curled on Kylo’s pillow, content after a night of uninterrupted sleep next to her human without the other human tossing and turning and pawing at him and making him make noises that wake her from her slumber.

Alternatively, shutting her out of the bedroom.

Millicent is content that the other human is for once shut out himself.

 

*

 

Hux is on the bridge, immaculately dressed as always.

Mitaka next to him is a nervous sweating mess.

 

Which might be because Hux has closed the door to the bridge, has sealed it even, and outside Kylo Ren is raging.

Hux has sent an alert to his remaining troops to steer clear of that part of the ship right now.

He cannot afford to lose any to a raging Sith but he is petty enough to extract revenge when opportunity presents itself.

 

*

 

Kylo Ren sits on the (Snoke’s. No, his now) throne and decidedly does not sulk.

He has screamed in rage at the sealed door to the bridge for close to an hour and the corridor and consoles are a mess of melted steel and wires, sparks flying.

He is not sure if the door can actually be opened with the damage he caused.

He is not sure he cares.

 

(He does)

 

*

 

Hux has had it with Kylo Ren.

The force choking? Forgiven, for he had just murdered his master (and don’t tell him how the scavenger girl had done that, he is no fool) and was running on adrenaline and probably a concussion.

The throwing into walls? Can be chalked up to nerves.

But destroying this ship even further when they are doing their damnest to repair it and get it flight ready once again?

This is quite enough.

 

His troops give him a wide berth when he marches through the ship’s corridors towards the throne room.

 

He has had it with Kylo Ren and he is determined to let him know that.

 

*

 

So the door _did_ open. Who knew.

 


End file.
